Jewelstream's Path
by HoneycloudRocks4ever
Summary: Okay this is my second story. This is a few moons after Last Hope, in my character's view. When I made this I hadn't yet mastered the whole add chapters thing so it's almost like a one-shot. And there are some mistakes I know and how it's kinda fast... Hope you like it!


Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar; Muscular, Broad shouldered tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze (temporarily); Handsome ginger tom with amber eyes; 1 of the prophesized 3/4

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather; Blind ,Grey tabby tom with blank blue eyes. 1 of the prophesized 3/4

Warriors:

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom App: Cherrypaw

Icecloud- White she-cat

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former med cat

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; 1 of the prophesized ¾

Ivypool- Silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Graystripe- Long-haired grey tom with darker stripes

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Bumblestripe-Grey tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- Brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat App: Molepaw

Toadstep- Black-and-white tom

Mille- Stripes gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw- Ginger she-cat

Molepaw- Brown-and-cream tom

Queens:

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches (Mother of Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit)

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Expectant of Bramblestar's kit(s). Current deputy, Lionblaze in her place whilst she's a queen)

Elders-

Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Don't feel like adding other clans, just pretend I did. This is a continuation from The

Last Hope, after 2 moons. And Sorry if I leave out Weedkit Amberkit Dewkit and Snowkit)

Prologue:

A dark ginger she-cat writhed in pain with a large tabby tom waited outside the nursery anxiously. A grey tom ran in with herbs in his mouth, and the tabby tom heard screeching and his worry increased for his deputy and mate. The grey tom walked out, his blind blue eyes resting on the tabby, and started speaking. "Bramblestar, you are now a father of a she-kit and a tom." Bramblestar's eyes widened in happiness and ran in to see his new son and daughter. The dark ginger she-cat smiled when she saw him, and spoke. "They're beautiful, Bramblestar. What should we name them?" The tabby thought for a moment, they looked at his newborn son and smiled. "The tom should be Flamekit. He looks like Firestar, but Firekit would be to expected." The she-cat smiled at her mate, then laid her eyes on her daughter. "She should be Jewelkit, because she shines like a jewel and is our little treasure.." Bramblestar smiled and nodded, then licked his mate. "Jewelkit, the treasure, and Flamekit, grandson of the great Firestar…" The Bramblestar purposely forgot about his own father, Tigerstar, and felt relieved his son wouldn't have Tigerstar hanging over his head as he head as an apprentice, and his nephew Lionblaze.

The she-cat prodded Bramblestar from his thoughts as she pointed with her tail to the newborn's suckling and falling asleep.

The blind tom walked in. "Bramblestar, your mate and kits will need you t leave so they can rest in peace. You can visit them again tomorrow." The tabby tom nodded. "Yes, Jayfeather, if you say it's needed. Even the leader needs to listen to the medicine cat." Bramblestar and Jayfeather walked out of the nursery and padded to their own dens. Bramblestar curled up in his nest, and started sleeping, pushing the thought of his father returning for his new kits out of his mind.

Chapter 1

"Flamekit! Quit hogging the prey! I want some too!" Jewelkit, a pale silver she-kit yelled. "Maybe you should be faster. Your as slow as Cloudtail swimming!" Flamekit smirked as Jewelkit pounced on him for a bite of the vole in his mouth. "Let me have some Flamekit!" "No way it's mine get your own!" "Now now, is that how apprentices act?" The siblings looked around and purred as they saw their mother striding closer. They scrambled up from their play fight and ran towards their mother, who purred and licked their heads when they stopped in front of her. "Daddy!" They wrenched away from their mother's soothing licks and sprang towards their father, who yowled in surprise and they tackled him down and tugging his ears. "ShadowClan filth! Stay out of ThunderClan!" Just then, a patrol of Foxleap, Cherrypaw, Thornclaw, and Ivypool ran in, all out of breathe from running all the way to camp from WindClan border. "WindClan-gasp- are -gasp- invading!" Ivypool screeched. Bramblestar started yowling orders to the Clan. " Warriors, protect Purdy and the kits! Queens, hide in the nursery with your kits, born or unborn! Cherrypaw and Molepaw, help protect Purdy and the queens! Warriors not protecting nursery, go to the entrance of camp and protect it!" Flamekit ran out of Squirrelflight's grasp, avoided Cinderheart and her pregnant belly, and made his way through the crowd of warriors to his father. "I wanna fight to, Daddy! Please? I'm 4 moons, I can fight!" "No way, Flamekit, you need to be protected in the nursery." Daisy came in just then and grabbed Flamekit and carried him back to the nursery. Jewelkit peaked her head out of the nursery and saw a handsome tom, looking like a new apprentice about. Jewelkit couldn't take her eyes off his glistening brown pelt until Amberkit tugged on her tail, bringing her back to reality. "Jewelkit, come on, we need to get behind the queens with our brothers, Lilykit, Seedkit, and Cinderheart!" She and Amberkit ran to the other kits and the expectant Cinderheart, and Jewelkit watched as the tom she saw fighting Molepaw, and silently thought "Please don't hurt him to much, Molepaw." She knew Molepaw liked her, but she was more focused on the tom he was fighting. She felt a little glad when she heard Onestar yowl "Retreat WindClan, retreat!" and saw the tom walk away, giving her a small glance of wonder and Molepaw a look that said "I don't want to fight you, just following leader's orders.." Jewelkit's heart lifted when she saw he wasn't battle hungry like Breezepelt or ShadowClan. She heard ThunderClan's yowl of victory, and laughed when she saw Flamekit join in. Her mind kept drifting off to the tom. Her thoughts were interrupted by Molepaw's mew. "Pretty brave, wasn't I Jewelkit?" She rolled her eyes at his attempts to impress her and thought back to the tom. Then a thought crossed her mind.

Am I in love with him? The thought shook her. She was to young to be in love, and he was in a different Clan! "I know that look. You have a little crush! My daughter has her first crush! Who is it? It isn't Molepaw is it? Is it?" Jewelkit looked up in surprise and saw her mother looking down at her, awaiting an answer. "It's DEFINITELY not Molepaw" Jewelkit finally answered. "You have a crush on a warrior?" Jewelkit wondered if she should tell her mom the truth, that she's in love with a WindClan apprentice who's name she doesn't even know. "Mom, can you keep a secret?" Squirrelflight looked startled, then looked down sadly. "I don't ever want to keep secrets again..It nearly tore your father and I apart." "But these is a secret, and you can tell Dad this time. He should know"

Chapter 2

Squirrelflight ran off to get Bramblestar after Jewelkit told her to meet behind the camp and NOT invite Flamekit. The three gathered in said meeting place and once they got there, Jewelkit's parents started springing questions at her. "Why are we gathering behind the camp?" "Why did you drag me from my duties for some secret?" "Why couldn't Flamekit come?" Jewelkit's head started to hurt. She stopped them and answered as many questions as she could. "It's the most secret place, Mom wouldn't keep it a secret if you weren't told again, and Flamekit would either laugh, ignore me for it, or just not understand and bug me about it." Squirrelflight and Bramblestar exchanged glances and asked one more question in unison. "What's the secret?" Jewelkit sighed, knowing she could of just lied to her mother and said it was a warrior, or worse, Molepaw. She started to speak as her parents looked at her questioningly. "I-I-I'm in love…With a WindClan apprentice." Everyone was silent for a while, then Squirrelflight muttered "Just like my sister…But less secretive and a lot younger.." Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight with care in his eyes mixed with troubled worry. He licked her head lovingly, and suddenly they vanished, and were replaced with Jewelkit and the WindClan tom, but with happier and less troubled looks. Jewelkit shook her head and saw her parents again, looking at her with a knowing look. "She's got it bad…Do you even know his name? What does he look like?" Jewelkit immediately answered, having not been able to take her mind off him, thus remembering what he looks like immediately. "Sleek, light brown, lighter underbelly" Squirrelflight looked thoughtful, and she and Bramblestar revealed his name.

Whiskerpaw, apprentice of Owlwhisker. He's a good choice, for a WindClan cat at least. He's kind, not power or battle hungry, and modest. Most would prefer his brother Boulderpaw, who is a bit like Berrynose and Breezepelt mixed, who is handsome and popular and arrogantly stupid." Jewelkit laughed as Bramblestar said the last sentence, then returned to seriousness. She waited for the anger, or the punishment, or even banishment. Her parents open their mouths, their eyes caring, and spoke. "Jewelkit, even though this is against the cod, we will" They gulped, as if not believing they're saying this "Help you..And not punish you or tell. Love is love, we can't help that, and we want our treasure to be happy." Jewelkit smiled. She was glad she had parents like them. They all walked back together, but when they got back, they saw one thing they were just talking about; Whiskerpaw. Molepaw and Berrynose looked strangely proud of themselves, and Graystripe started to explain. "WindClan tried to invade again. We fought even harder because our leader and one of the queens and her kits was gone, and we were afraid they imprisoned you. WindClan fled even faster, but one stayed behind to apologize and actually offered himself a prisoner. He said he wanted to talk to Jewelkit, actually." Jewelkit, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight all exchanged surprised glances, then Jewelkit walked over to where Whiskerpaw was being guarded, which was apparently the elders den. She cautiously walked in, ready for teasing or something, but was proven wrong. "Jewelkit, I've heard the rumors spread by Molepaw at Gatherings that once you too are warriors you'll be mates, and at first I believed them, but when we invaded-which, by the way, I did NOT wanna be apart of- and you were watching me fight him, I knew it wasn't true. He's lying at gatherings to impress and show off to everyone gatherings like his dad, and everyone's believing him. At your first gathering, you must reveal to everyone he's lying."

Chapter 3

"Jewelkit, do you promise to honor and protect the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar looked at her in expectancy and worry, knowing he's helping her break the warrior code. "I-I do" Jewelkit knew she was lying, but it would be mouse-brained to say that in her apprentice ceremony. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Jewelkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Jewelpaw. Your mentor shall be Leafpool." The entire Clan gasped in surprise. Bramblestar had told Leafpool about Jewelpaw's love, and since Jewelpaw is in almost the same predicament she was once in long ago, they agreed that Leafpool should be Jewelpaw's mentor and help her. The Clan gasped because Leafpool's betrayal of having kits with Crowfeather had her step down fro being Medicine cat, but she's no good at being a warrior, let alone mentoring someone else to be one. In secret, Bramblestar will mentor Jewelpaw as a warrior, and Leafpool was just her forbidden love mentor, especially since Whiskerpaw is WindClan. She laid her nose on her father's shoulder and he licked her ear. He quickly whispered "We won't let you be hurt, my little treasure…" She smiled and looked at her father in pride. She did the same to Leafpool, and when Leafpool looked into Jewelpaw's shining green eyes, she saw herself when she was her age. Leafpool hoped Jewelpaw won't be hated and disgraced as she once was, and realized this was a way to live out her own dream. Leafpool smiled and whispered "First Lesson: Don't run away with him until you know for sure it's your destiny" Jewelpaw nodded and padded to sit beside her brother. Bramblestar gave the same ceremony to Flamekit, and he became Flamepaw, apprentice to Graystripe. Leafpool led me into the forest to "teach me how to hunt" but once we got there, I saw Bramblestar walk out of a clump of grass and bushes. He showed me the hunting crouch, and on my first try I caught a squirrel! I wonder what Whiskerpaw would think…Oh even when I just caught my first prey I think of him! I saw my mentors look at me and knew they thought the same. Leafpool looked at my with care, and I thought of that night, Whiskerpaw told me to redeem myself at my first Gathering…Which is tomorrow night! "Dad, have you decided who's going to tomorrow's gathering?" He smiled and nodded "I was going to announce it when we got back" Leafpool gave me some tips on the way back, and so no one will get suspicious, Bramblestar used a different entrance to the camp. We walked through the tunnel just in time to hear Bramblestar call for a Clan meeting. We gathered around Highrock with everyone else to hear his announcement. "The cats going to the gathering are: Squirrelflight, Foxleap, Cherrypaw, Birchfall, Rosepetal, Molepaw, Leafpool, Graystripe, Jewelpaw, Flamepaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool." Jewelpaw grinned when he announced Molepaw's name. She couldn't wait to reveal his stupid little lie in front of everyone. I can't wait for Whiskerpaw to see how brave I am…StarClan, I can't get him out of my head! I'll just talk to him after I reveal Molepaw as a liar. Speaking of Molepaw…"Heeeyyyy Jewelpaw. We can finally sleep in the same den. You excited? You have no idea what's been going on at Gatherings. I've been telling EVERYONE about us." I started getting furious. I couldn't hold the words back. I have a feeling Berrynose, Cherrypaw, Poppyfrost, and pretty much everyone that likes Molepaw will hate me, but I had to. "There is no "Us"! There has never been an "Us", and there never will be an "Us"! You like me, I get that, but you need to stop acting like were already mates, showing me off like some piece of prey!"

Chapter 4

Everyone's staring at me. They're shocked, and I know why. I just let off on my self-claimed future mate. His words, not mine. Most of them are giving me dirty looks, especially his parents. He runs off to them, and I think I hear tears. Everyone crowds around me, scowling. My family just looks at me in shame. I blink, and it's gone. I never let loose on Molepaw, no one hates me, I was dreaming! I partially wish it wasn't a dream, but I know it would be bad if it happened. It's sunrise. Everyone else is still sleeping, other than the border patrol of course. I sigh in relief, walk out to the fresh-kill pile, and get a vole. I eat it in peace, and see Leafpool walking towards me. She nudged me up and we headed out of camp. We lied down and she started talking "StarClan showed me your dream. I was proud at first, then I saw how everyone reacted. This is a sign, Jewelpaw. You can't tell everyone Molepaw is lying. Especially if your going to have kits. You'll need a back-up, and if he's your "mate", you can say they're his kits. If any of the kits are light brown, say it's just a dark cream or from Bramblestar. But you still need to talk to Whiskerpaw to see if he feels the same. Do you understand?" I nodded. I couldn't believe it. She's saying I shouldn't tell the truth, but use the lie to backup a bigger lie! Leafpool is ONE weird mentor…But I guess she knows best, if she hid being Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's mom for so long.

It's gathering time! We're just now balancing on the log, waiting for ShadowClan to cross. I can't wait to talk to Whiskerpaw, but I wonder if he'll be ashamed in me for not saying the truth. I guess we'll find out. I want to tell Molepaw off soooo bad but Leafpool knows best and I won't argue with her. I blinked my eyes as my train of thought poofed away by one annoying little voice. "Ready for your first Gathering? I have a feeling the cats will welcome you." Molepaw smiled, but I could tell it was meant to be devilish. I reminded myself of Leafpool's advice and walked forward onto the log. I nearly slipped, but quickly dug my claws into the wood, knowing Molepaw would never let me live off him catching me. I sprang off the wood onto the island when I was near the end, and scurried off before Molepaw could catch up with me. I saw ShadowClan snickering at me, and knew Whiskerpaw had told the truth. I glared at them and they stood silent, but when I turned around they continued. I ignored them and ran off to find Whiskerpaw and explain, but I had no need to. I rammed into him a couple of fox-tails from the ShadowClan cats. I heard Rowanclaw made a crude comment of " The little tike can only get the son of an annoying know-it-all!" Whiskerpaw nosed my ear, as if telling me not to listen to them. I couldn't help but blush, even if it was too faint for him to see. remembered I had to tell him I couldn't, but something came to my mind;

What if he asks me why? I can't tell him I'm in love with him and my mentor told me to use Molepaw as a back-up! I took a deep breathe, and decided I'd have to tell him the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, he put his tail over my mouth. He motioned for me to follow him and we walked into some bushes. We entered a clearing, and he looked at me with care, and…and…what else? I can't describe it, I was so happy when he spoke those following words! "Jewelpaw, even when I first heard your name, I knew you were beautiful, no, perfect. I was jealous when Molepaw lied about you and him, and I was excited when I learned I could see you here. I can't wait a moon to see if I can even see you again, and I don't want to invade you. I need to see you out of the Clans. Please, meet me again. I'll tell you where were meeting next time I see you, okay?" Chapter 5

"ThunderClan is prospering, and we have two new apprentices as well as a new kit. Jewelpaw and Flamepaw, my kits, and Cinderheart's kit, Weedkit." The entire island shook with meows of congratulations and purring. Kits of the Clan leader get popular, and Cinderheart made many friends in other Clans. Only WindClan remained silent, not including Ashfoot, Kesterelflight, Whiskerpaw and Owlwhisker. "Quit meowing on as if your so proud. ThunderClan have been stealing WindClan prey!" ThunderClan yowled in defiance at Onestar's absurd accusation. Berrynose, Molepaw, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg hissed and Whiskerpaw looked at me with wonder in his eyes, but his brother Boulderpaw just shouldered him and glared. Bramblestar finally cut off the arguing by one loud, frightening word " TWOLEGS!" The cats stopped fighting and turned to the direction Bramblestar yowled to. He was right, in fact, about the Twolegs. Four males and a kit, to be clear. The males ran in, looked around and spotted me. Bramblestar sprang from his tree ledge, but he wasn't fast enough. The Twoleg grasped me tightly and ran off to his monster. My mother, father, brother, Molepaw, and Whiskerpaw ran after me. Whiskerpaw quickly took the lead. The Twolegs quickly jammed into the monster, and it started growling. I was too frightened to scratch bite or even mew in defiance. I simply looked out the back of the monster and the most terrifying thing I can imagine; Everyone I love (and Molepaw) are watching me being taken away, dismay and worry in their eyes. But what really pained me was how quickly Molepaw just turned on Whiskerpaw. I couldn't hear him, but I knew he blamed this on him. Before I could see how Whiskerpaw reacted, they were out of sight. You know that saying, outta sight outta mind? It's dead wrong. Because all I could think of on the way to the Twoleg nest was My family and friends, and most of all, Whiskerpaw. The Twoleg kit tried to calm me whenever it saw I was restless by petting me, and I let it. I was in no mood or shape to fight back. Why would I want to? It's the only thing keeping me from tearing the monster's insides up. At least it wasn't hurting me.

The kit was carrying me into it's next, along with one of the male Twolegs. It wasn't luxury or in any way homey, but it wasn't ShadowClan bad. The sides were covered in splots of color, and the floor had some sort of cut up tree. The resting places (the Twolegs call then "couches") were bloody colored but lighter. They were exits into other parts of the nests for personal nests, and one for them to make dirt in. Not bad, I gotta say. I just want to be back in ThunderClan though. The female Twoleg really likes me, as do the kit. The male keeps saying something about a dog, but the kit whines and the female just glares at him like he just murdered me. They don't even feed me slop, just milk. They let me out to make dirt and hunt myself. The neighborhood cats are nice, and Chaos became a really good friend of mine. None of the other Twolegs have a dog, and they all seem to know everyone, so I'm welcome in their nests.

It's been five moons. I might as well kiss my warrior life goodbye, they've obviously forgotten about me. The bright side is Molepaw probably doesn't like me anymore. The thing is, Whiskerpaw probably doesn't either. Every time I think about that, my heart shatters. I have a new name though. To the other kittypets and Twolegs, I'm Stream. But at heart, I'm Jewelfur. I gave myself my warrior name, 'cause I know I'm old enough for it. Whenever I think about my name, I wonder what my father would've given me. I'm guessing Jewelheart, but Jewelfur had a ring to it.

Chapter 6

It's been six moons. They still haven't come for me. I should just forget about them, and I've tried. But no matter how much I know they've forgotten about me and don't care I'm gone, I can't forget about them. I remember Bramblestar's strong, big voice. I remember Squirrelflight's caring eyes. I remember Flamepaw's teasing and playing. I even remember Molepaw's annoying attempts to impress me. But most of all, I remember Whiskerpaw. His loving eyes, his caressing touch, his lithe body, and the last time I saw him. We were so close, I could feel his breath. Those words were imprinted in my mind.

"When I first heard your name, I knew you were beautiful, no, perfect. I was jealous when Molepaw lied about you and him, and I was excited when I learned I could see you here. I can't wait a moon to see if I can even see you again, and I don't want to invade you. I need to see you out of the Clans. Please, meet me again. I'll tell you where were meeting next time I see you, okay?" I need to hear his voice, see his brown pelt, look into his eyes again. I stared out the window, and saw something that made my heart beat faster and faster. Whiskerpaw! He's found me! He never forgot me! His body was still small and lithe, but not as small. His legs were longer, and his eyes were still full of care and love. I ran out the cat door and ran towards him. I was more graceful from the moons I've hunted, even as a kittypet. Once I'm back, everyone will be amazed at how much I've grown! We kept running towards each other, and when we finally met, we nuzzled. I purred so loud I was sure at least Dovewing could hear. Whiskerpaw started talking. "Jewelpaw, I can't believe I've finally found you. I've looked all over the territory, even risking my pelt on ShadowClan territory. Luckily no one saw me, but it was a huge risk." He licked my ear. "Your whole family has been worrying about you. And I've got some bad news…Flamepelt is…dead." My ears started ringing. My only brother...Dead? I knew he wouldn't lie, but I couldn't help but think this is a joke. "I-is this some kind of joke? H-he's dead!?" Tears formed in my eyes. I crouched down, as if his dead body was right there. I lost control of the tears. I started crying, right then and there. Whiskerpaw leaned down next to me, comforting me. "Whiskerpaw…just tell me, how did he die?" Whiskerpaw didn't look me in the eyes, just at the ground. "I'm Whiskernose now, and a badger attacked. It was two moons after you left, everyone was still in grief. The attack was unexpected. He fought hard, but your loss greatly affected his battle skills. He was given his warrior name right when he was dying." I couldn't stop crying now. They kept pouring out, I didn't even try to stop it. Whiskernose cuddled closer to me. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. We got up after a while. "How come it's only you coming to save me, and how come it took six moons? Did they all forget about me?" Whiskernose looked like I just told him I'm part fox. "Of course not! Even ShadowClan felt your absence! Your father knew you could handle yourself, and there are a bunch of Twoleg nests. We looked for the closest ones, but we knew we couldn't check this one immediately. Your parents sent me here yesterday because this is the last one" I pretty much immediately sighed in relief. "Did we actually think we forgot about you? Your father actually had a ceremony for you when you left! Your now Jewelstream!" It's like my father knew my kittypet name….

Chapter 7

I just left Whiskernose to go back to his Clan. I wonder if anyone will think I'm an intruder. ThunderClan camp is coming into sight! I started running, maybe even springing there. I screech to a halt to prevent falling into the hollow. I use the dens to climb down to the bottom to see the clearing is empty.

Hunting patrols, probably I looked at the fresh kill pile. It was pretty empty I'm guessing Purdy ate a lot of it. I realized I was still wearing my collar and nametag, so I used my claw to rip it off. I buried the collar in the sandy clearing and jumped up to the warriors den. I curled in an unused nest, most likely my old nest. I closed my eyes, then quickly reopened them when I heard cats' paws running into camp. I didn't immediately jump out, I just waited till everyone was here, so I huddled into a shadowy corner.

It felt like moons until everyone was in the clearing. I tried to hide a large smile, sighed deeply, and walked out of the den. The first one to see me was Squirrelflight, my mother. "Jewelstream!" Everyone looked at her, then in the direction she yowled my name out. My parents raced up to me as if I'd disappear again any second. They purred and kept saying things like "You've grown, and your not even plump!" and "I can't believe my little girl is so beautiful!" or "How are you not fat?". My mother glared at my father for the last one. I just laughed, purred, and nuzzled my parents. They finally gave me some space to jump down and greet everyone else. I looked for Flamepelt's fur standing out in the crowd, but remembered the bad news. The first to approach me was Daisy, who looked over me when Squirrelflight wanted to go on patrols when Flamepelt and I were kits. "You've grown so much! You have no idea how much Millie and I begged your father to send a search patrol for you. He truly is stubborn. But I see the WindClan tom found you." All of WindClan agreed, and one voice piped up. "I could've done it, but, you know, patrols and such." At that moment, the worst possible cat moved to the front of the crowd. Molepaw. "I'm a warrior now, Jewel_stream! _I'm now Molefur, and Cherrypaw is Cherryheart. I bet it was torture being a kittypet, then having to be saved by that WindClan filth." My fur bristled in anger. He had no idea how wrong he was. Wait…He has no idea! He still has no idea! I smoothed my ruffled fur down. "Being a kittypet wasn't all bad. They let me hunt and didn't feed me mush and rabbit droppings. And Whiskernose is not 'WindClan filth!' He's quite nice." Molefur just rolled his eyes, and Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw bounded out of the apprentice den. "Jewelstream, we might be warriors soon! And Weedkit is Weedpaw! His mentor is Birchfall." I purred, happy for my cousin's son. And the three apprentices aren't hard to be proud of either. They look exhausted, as if they got back from a patrol or battle only a little while ago. Battle…I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Flamepelt. I should've tried to escape, I should've known no one forgot about me. I shook my head, knowing my parents would be appalled if they know I blamed myself on the capture and Flamepelt's death. I know I'm wrong, but I can't help but feel that way. "Look, I didn't change, can we just get on with regular Clan life? I volunteer to be on the next patrol" I wanted to stop them from crowding me, it was uncomfortable. They all agreed, backed away from the crowd and started assigning patrols, eating fresh-kill and sharing tongues.

Epilogue:

A young lithe brown tom carried a plump mouse to a graceful young pale gray she-cat with four bundles of fur curled up by her belly. The tom gently set the mouse down to his mate and unburied one for himself. One of the fur balls mewed and wriggled as it's mother moved to reached the mouse, but quickly got comfortable again and fell asleep. The she-cat purred and licked all the kits' head. The tom whispered something in her ear, and she rubbed her face against his as if in response. The tom finally spoke loud enough to be heard. "Jewelstream, what should their named be? I think the white one with brown spots should be Winter" You may be wondering why he didn't end her name with kit. You see, the tom is Whiskernose, and his mate with her kits is Jewelstream. Just three moons after Jewelstream's return, Molefur was peeping around. He saw Jewelstream sneaking out and followed her. He saw her meeting with Whiskernose, and word started to get around. Soon a ShadowClan cat told Rowanclaw, and he told Blackstar, so that gathering, everything fell down. All of Leafpool's training and advice, her parents secrecy, the meetings, everything. Jewelstream ran off, Whiskernose followed, and they never stopped. They ran and ran, found a clearing and stopped.

That was five moons ago. Jewelstream and Whiskernose have four kits now; Winter (white she-cat with light brown splotches and amber eyes), Dirt (brown tom with darker spots, left eye amber right eye green), Jack, (black and fiery orange tom with icy blue eyes), and Maple (white she-cat with orange stripes and spots). Once Winter, Dirt, Jack and Maple were old enough to travel, the family hid in bushes and watched gatherings. Jewelstream was devastated when she found out her parents died and Lionblaze became Lionstar and Birchfall his deputy. She nearly stopped trying, but knew her parents looked at her from StarClan and her kits looked up at her to be strong. She needed to be strong for her kits. Once they were up to the age of apprentices, Jewelstream and Whiskernose brought them back to ThunderClan. They were accepted after Lionstar had a discussion with Birchfall, but Jewelstream and Whiskernose didn't stay with them. They left, and moons later Winterheart, Dirtspots, Ashpelt and Maplefrost heard news of their parents death a moon before they became warriors and looked for their bodies. They brought the bodies back and gave them a proper burial ceremony. That is the story of Jewelstream.


End file.
